Recipes from Mors Amicus in Uiam Uitae
by StrifesLady
Summary: As Shadowgal ANBU requested the recipes that I used in chapter three I decided to upload the recipes that I've used so far in the story. Each recipe will be it's own chapter and more will be added as I write the stories.
1. Beef Stir Fry

Beef Stir Fry X4

Ingredients x4

8 Pounds of Beef Sirloin (¾ of an inch thick)

12 Tablespoons of cornstarch

42 oz of condensed beef stock

2 cups of Soy Sauce

8 Tablespoons of Sugar

8 Tablespoons of Vegetable oil

16 Cups of Shiitake Mushrooms

4 Heads of Bok Choy Cabbage

8 Medium Red Peppers

12 Stalks of Celery

8 Medium Green Onions

Ingredients x1

2 pounds of beef sirloin

3 tablespoons of cornstarch

10 ½ oz of condensed beef stock

½ cup of soy sauce

2 tablespoons of sugar

2 Tablespoons of vegetable oil

4 cups of Shiitake mushrooms

1 head of Bok Choy Cabbage

2 Medium red pepers

3 Stalks of celery

2 Medium green onions

**Prep**

1.) Cut beef into thin strips after chilling it in a freezer for an hour.

2.) Mix the cornstarch with the beef stock, the soy sauce and sugar until the mixture is smooth.

3.) Cut the cabbage into thin slices same with the Shiitake mushrooms.

4.) Cut the red peppers into two inch long strips, same with the green onions.

1.) heat four tablespoons of vegetable oil in a wok over high heat, cook the beef until it is browned, then set aside for later.

2.) heat four more Tablespoons then add the mushrooms, Bok choy, peppers celery and onions to the pan. Cook until the vegetables are tender yet crisp, set them aside along with the beef.

3.) Stir the cornstarch mixture and add it to the pan, cook while stirring constantly until the mixture boils and thickens.

4.) after the cornstarch mixture thickens place the vegetables and beef back into the pan, after it is heated through place on top of some hot regular long grained rice.


	2. Cheesecake

Cheesecake Recipe

Ingredients x2

48 oz of cream cheese

1 ½ cups of sugar

½ cup of flour

6 eggs

8 oz of white chocolate

1 tablespoon of vanilla extract

1 Cup of Heavy whipping Cream

Chocolate Topping x2

2 cups of Heavy cream

4 cups of finely chopped white chocolate

4 oz of brandy

Ingredients x1

24 oz of Cream cheese

¾ cups of sugar

¼ cup of flour

3 Eggs

4 oz of white chocolate

½ Tablespoon of vanilla extract

½ cup of whipping cream

Chocolate topping

1 Cup of heavy cream

2 Cups of finely chopped white chocolate

2 oz of Brandy

1.) Preheat the oven to 150 degrees Celsius.

2.) wrap the outside of 2 ten inch spring form pans with foil then grease the insides of both pans.

3.) Beat the cream cheese, sugar and flour in a mixing bowl until the mix is light and fluffy.

4.) Beat in six eggs one at a time, allow each egg to be fully incorporated before adding another, scrap down the sides of the bowl on occasion.

5.) melt the white chocolate, then with an electric mixer on a low speed mix the chocolate into the cream cheese mixture.

6.) Keeping the mixer on low add the vanilla extract and heavy cream. Blend until the ingredients are completely blended.

7.) pour mixture into prepared spring form pans, place both pans in water baths filled with warm water. Water should only reach the middle of the pans.

8.) place in oven for fifty to sixty minutes or until the center is just firm.

9.) cool at room temperature for one hour before placing it in the fridge to set before removing from pan.

10.) Place two cups of heavy cream into a sauce pan and bring to a boil. Watch carefully to ensure that it doesn't boil over.

11.) Pour the hot cream over the four cups of white chocolate and stir with a wooden spoon until it is completely melted.

12.) Add four ounces of brandy and stir until completely incorporated. Place over a pan full of hot water to keep warm.

P.S. It is best to make this right shortly after the cake has set so you can pour it over the cake and let it set up in the fridge.


	3. Creamcheese bars

**Cream Cheese Bars**

Crust Ingredients

1 ½ cups of flour

¾ cup of brown sugar

½ cup of Quick cooking rolled oats

¾ cup of Softened butter

Filling Ingredients

8 oz of cream cheese

½ cup of Granulated Sugar

2 large Eggs

1 Teaspoon of vanilla extract

Crust instructions:

1.) mix the flour, brown sugar, and oats in large mixing bowl. Take a clean pastry knife and cut in the butter until the mixture is crumbly.

2.) press evenly into the bottom of a 13x9x2 inch pan.

3.) bake for fifteen minutes. Remove from oven when crust is lightly browned.

Filling instructions

1.) Mix the cream cheese and granulated sugar together until the mix is light and fluffy.

2.) Add the eggs and vanilla extract, beat until smooth.

3.) Pour over crust.

4.) Bake for fifteen minutes. Remove and let cool on wire rack.

5.) using a sharp knife cut into thirty bars or however many you wish. After you cut the bars place in the fridge to cool as they will be much firmer this way.

Optional:

While the cheesecake bars are cooling you can melt a four ounce bar of chocolate to drizzle on top of the bars.


	4. Italian Lasagna

Lasagna Recipe

Ingredients x2

18 slices of bacon

2 onions chopped (however fine you like them)

2 Tablespoons of Fennel Seed

4 Teaspoons of Oregano

3 Teaspoons of Italian seasoning

3 cloves of Garlic (or as much or as little as you want)

4 - 28 oz cans of tomato sauce

4 pounds of Italian sausage

4 pints of part-skim Ricotta cheese (you can use regular if you want)

4 Eggs

2/3 cup of milk

4 tablespoons of Parsley

Sliced provolone cheese

Shredded Mozzarella cheese

Ingredients x1

9 slices of bacon

1 onion (chopped as finely as you want it)

1 teaspoons of fennel seed

2 teaspoons of Oregano

1 ½ Teaspoons of Italian Seasoning

2 cloves of garlic (or as much as you want)

2 - 28 oz cans of Tomato Sauce

2 pounds of Italian Sausage

2 pints of Part-skim Ricotta Cheese (you can use regular if you want)

2 eggs

1/3 cup of milk

2 Tablespoons of fresh Parsley (finely chopped)

Sliced provolone cheese

Shredded Mozzarella cheese

1.) cook the bacon, garlic and onion in a large pan over medium heat until browned.

2.) Stir in the fennel seed, 2 or 1 tablespoon of Oregano, the Italian seasoning and the Tomato sauce.

3.) cover and simmer on low heat for 4 to 6 hours.

4.) Cook the Italian sausage in a large skillet until it's brown, drain the sausage on paper towels and cut into one inch pieces.

5.) Mix the Ricotta cheese, eggs, milk, parsley and remaining Oregano in a bowl.

6.) Layer one cup of the sauce in a 9x13 inch pan, use two if using the first ingredient list, then lay one layer of uncooked lasagna noodles. After that a ½ cup of the cheese mixture, then a ½ cup of sausage pieces, 1/3 cup of Mozzarella cheese, a layer of provolone slices and finally 1/3 cup of sauce. Repeat until the pan is full, top with remaining noodles then spread the remaining sauce over the top and sprinkle wit the remaining mozzarella cheese.

7.) place in oven and bake for 1 ½ hours.


	5. Lemon Bars

**Lemon Bars**

Crust Ingredients

1 ¾ cup of flour

2/3 cup of confectioners sugar

¼ cup of cornstarch

12 Tablespoons of butter

Filling Ingredients

4 eggs

1 1/3 cup of granulated sugar

3 Tablespoons of flour

1 ½ Tablespoons of lemon zest

2/3 cup of freshly squeezed lemon juice (strained)

¼ cup of milk

A pinch of salt

A splash of Limoncello

Pan Prep: lightly butter a 13x9 inch pan with 2 tablespoons of butter and line it with a sheet of waxed paper. Lightly butter the top of the sheet with another tablespoon and lay another sheet of waxed paper on top of the sheet crossways over the first. The paper must be cut to be even with the top of the pan to act as handles to lift the squares out later.

1.) Combine in a large bowl 1 ¾ cup of flour, 2/3 cup of confectioners sugar, the cornstarch and ¾ teaspoon of salt. Mix thoroughly before mixing 12 tablespoons of butter into it until the mixture resembles course meal.

2.) Transfer the butter/flour mixture into the prepared baking pan and press it into an even ¼ an inch layer along the bottom and partially up the sides of the pan.

3.) place crust into the fridge for thirty minutes to cool.

4.) Place the crust into the oven to bake for twenty to twenty-five minutes.

1.) beat the eggs lightly before adding the granulated sugar, flour and lemon zest. Whisk until smooth then add the lemon juice, milk, a pinch of salt and a splash of Limoncello.

2.) Pour the lemon mixture onto the golden brown crust and place into a 160 degree Celsius oven.

3.) Allow it to cook for about twenty minutes before transferring it to a wire rack to cool completely.

4.) after it's finished cooling dust with confectioners sugar before removing the lemon bars from the pan and slicing it with a long clean knife into two inch squares. Wipe the knife after each cut.


	6. Lemon Cheesecake Bars

Lemon Cheesecake bars

Crust ingredients

2 cups of All Purpose Flour

½ of Powdered sugar

1 Cup of Butter

Filling Ingredients

8 oz of cream cheese

2 large eggs

2/3 cup of evaporated milk

½ cup of granulated sugar

1 Tablespoon of all Purpose flour

1 Tablespoon of Fresh lemon Juice

2 Teaspoons of Freshly Grated Lemon Peel

1 Teaspoons of yellow food coloring

Topping

1 Cup of sour cream

Crust:

1.) preheat oven to 175 Celsius.

2.) Take the 2 cups AP Flour and powdered sugar and combine them in a medium bowl before taking a pastry blender and cut in one cup of butter that had been softened.

3.) Press mixture into the bottom and one inch up the sides of a 13x9 inch pan. Place the crust into oven and bake for 25 minutes.

Filling:

1.) Place the cream cheese, eggs, evaporated milk, sugar, flour, lemon juice, lemon peel and food coloring into a large mixing bowl and beat until smooth.

2.) pour into partially baked crust and bake for an additional fifteen minutes.

3.) allow it to cool on a wire rack before spreading a cup of sour cream over the top.

4.) Place in refrigerator to cool.

P.S. Step three is optional.


	7. Mushroom Tartlets

Mushroom Tartlets

Ingredients x3

6 tablespoons of olive oil

6 Tablespoons of Shallots (finely minced)

3 cloves of garlic (finely minced)

4 ½ cups of Chanterelle mushrooms

3 Tablespoons of Brandy

1 ½ Teaspoons of Thyme

3 Tablespoons of Parsley

¾ Tablespoons of salt and pepper (to taste)

3 Eggs

¾ cup of milk

¾ cups of shredded swiss cheese

6 Tablespoons of softened cream cheese

6 Slices of bacon (cooked and crumpled)

A couple packages of Phyllo dough (sorry can't remember the exact number of sheets needed.)

Ingredients x1

2 Tablespoons of Olive oil

2 tablespoons of shallots (finely minced)

1 Clove of garlic (finely minced)

1 ½ cups Chanterelle Mushrooms

1 Tablespoon of Brandy

½ Teaspoon of freshly minced Thyme

1 Tablespoon of Freshly minced parsley

¼ Teaspoons of Salt and pepper (to taste)

1 Egg

¼ cup of milk

¼ cup of shredded swiss cheese

2 tablespoons of softened cream cheese

2 slices of bacon (cooked and crumpled)

A package of Phyllo dough

1.) Preheat oven to 165 Celsius.

2.) heat olive oil in large skillet over medium heat.

3.) Sautee the shallots until they begin to brown.

4.) add the garlic along with mushrooms, cook until the mushrooms are tender.

5.) deglazed the pan with the brandy and season it with the herbs as well as the salt and pepper. Remove the mixture from the heat and allow it to cool.

6.) take a large bowl and combine the eggs, milk, swiss cheese, cream cheese and bacon.

7.) Fold the mixture into the mushroom mixture and spoon evenly into the prepared Phyllo dough tarts.

8.) Bake in oven for fifteen to twenty minutes. After the tarts are set pull them out of the oven or turn off the oven and allow the residual heat to keep them warm until they can be served.


	8. Pumpkin Cheesecake Tarts

**Pumpkin Cheesecake Tarts**

Crust Ingredients

15 gingersnap cookies

2 tablespoons melted butter

Filling Ingredients

8 oz of cream cheese (softened)

1 cup pureed cooked pumpkin

½ cup of granulated sugar

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

2 large eggs

1.) preheat oven to 160 degrees Celsius.

2.) line a muffin pan with muffin or cupcake papers.

3.) crush gingersnaps and mix them with the melted butter before taking a scant teaspoon and placing it in each muffin cup.

4.) Bake for five minutes before placing on counter to cool slightly.

Filling instructions:

1.) Take the cream cheese, pumpkin, granulated sugar, pumpkin pie spice and vanilla in a medium bowl. Mix until it is well blended before adding the eggs, one at a time, after the eggs have been encorperated pour into muffin cups until the cups are about three quarters of the way full.

2.) Bake for twenty-five to thirty minutes before letting the tarts cool.


	9. Red Velvet Cake w White chocolate Icing

Red Velvet Cake

Ingredients x2

2 Cups of butter (softened)

12 Egg

6 Cups of Sugar

2 oz of red food coloring

6 Tablespoons of unsweetened cocoa

6 cups of AP Flour

2 cups of Buttermilk

2 Teaspoons of Vanilla Extract

1 Tablespoon of Salt

2 Teaspoons of Baking soda

2 Tablespoons of White vinegar

White Chocolate Cream Cheese Frosting

24 oz of White Chocolate

4 - 8 oz of Cream Cheese

2 Cups of softened butter

1.) preheat oven to 165 Celcius.

2.) grease and flour 6 - 8 inch pans.

3.) cream together the butter with the sugar.

4.) add the eggs one at a time beating the mixture well after each addition of the eggs.

5.) mix the food coloring with the cocoa and add to the butter/egg mixture.

6.) Add the flour alternatively with the buttermilk.

7.) add the vanilla extract and salt to the mixture.

8.) mix the baking soda with the white vinegar before gently stirring it into the cake batter. Make sure not to over mix the batter while doing this step.

9.) bake for twenty-five minutes.

Cream cheese Icing

1.) melt the chocolate, allow it to cool to a lukewarm temperature.

2.) while chocolate is cooling beat the cream cheese until it is light and fluffy.

3.) Gradually beat in the melted chocolate and two cups of softened butter..

4.) Beat until the mixture is the consistency of whipped cream.

P.S. this icing can be used on any cake.


	10. Balsamic Roasted Baby carrots and potato

Balsamic-roasted Baby carrots and potatos

Ingredients:

Servings:

8

Units: US | Metric

3 lbs baby red potatoes or 3 lbs white potatoes, halved (or both)

1 lb peeled baby-cut carrot (or 4 medium cut diagonally in chunks)

1 onion, thinly sliced

8 cloves garlic, peeled & smashed

1/3 cup balsamic vinegar

1/4 cup butter, melted

8 sprigs fresh thyme (or 1 tsp dried)

1 teaspoon salt

1/2 teaspoon fresh ground pepper

Directions:

1.) Line a large rimmed baking sheet with heavy duty foil.

2.) Combine all ingredients in a large bowl.

3.) Place on baking dish in a single layer& cover with foil.

4.) Roast in a preheated 425F oven for 45 minutes, shaking the pan a few times.

5.) Remove foil& roast, uncovered, for another 30 minutes, stirring occasionally, or until veggies are tender& golden.


	11. Miso Shiru Soup

Miso Shiru Soup

Ingredients:

Servings: 4 Units: US | Metric

5 cups dashi (recipe following)

2 tablespoons miso (red bean paste)

4 ounces firm tofu, cube into 1/2 ' cubes

2 green onions, sliced diagonally

2 mushrooms

Dashi Ingredients

6 cups water

1 piece kelp (2 inch square)

3 ounces bonito tuna or 3 tablespoons dried bonito flakes

Directions:

1.) -Make the dashi-.

2.) Bring water to a boil.

3.) Wash Kelp under cold water tap.

4.) Add to water when it comes to a boil.

5.) Stir and let boil 3 minutes.

6.) Remove kelp from the water and add the bonito.

7.) Allow to come to boil and remove from heat immediately.

8.) Let it settle for a few minutes.

9.) Strain off the bonito and set aside for whenever you need the dashi.

10.) -Make the Miso Shiru-.

11.) Bring the dashi to a boil.

12.) Mix a little hot liquid with the bean paste, stirring until smooth.

13.) Pour mixture back into the saucepan, stir well.

14.) Add tofu and return to boil.

15.) Simmer for a few seconds only.

16.) Ladle into bowls and garnish with green onion and a slice or two of mushroom.


	12. Dango

Dango (Sweet Japanese Dumplings)

Ingredients:

Serves: 4-6 Yield: 6-10 Dango Units: US | Metric

DANGO

1 1/3 cups mochiko sweet rice flour

3/4 cup warm water

katakuriko or potato starch or cornstarch

SAUCE

3/4-1 cup water

1/2 cup sugar

2 tablespoons soy sauce

1 1/2 tablespoons katakuriko

1 1/2 tablespoons water

Directions:

1.) Combine the Mochiko slowly and gradually with the water in the mixing bowl, trying to get a solid-but-squishy dough.

2.) Knead the dough well.

3.) Make small round dumplings (or Dango) with the dough, roughly 1 inch in diameter at the most.

4.) Steam the dango for 10-15 mins in the steamer on medium or high heat, depending on your steamer.

5.) When they are done (brownled slightly) take them off and let the cool on a wire rack.

6.) Mix the sugar, water (Larger mesurement) and soysauce in the small pan over a medium heat.

7.) Combine the Katakuriko with the small tablespoon and a half of water.

8.) When the sauce starts to boil, add the mixture in the cup to it, mix and remove from heat.

9.) Grill the dango slightly and add the sauce to taste.


	13. Honey Roasted Carrots

Honey Roasted carrots

Ingredients:

Servings: 4 Units: US | Metric

4 large carrots, cut into thin sticks (I use a mandoline or vegetable peeler)

2 tablespoons olive oil

2 tablespoons honey

salt and pepper

Variation 1

1 teaspoon cumin seed

Variation 2

1 teaspoon fennel seed

Variation 3

1/2 teaspoon cinnamon

1/4 teaspoon allspice

Variation 4

1 teaspoon dried rosemary

Directions:

1.) Preheat the oven to 425°F

2.) Us 13" glass baking dish or line a baking sheet with aluminum foil.

3.) Spread the carrots evenly in the baking dish.

4.) Drizzle with oil and honey and toss gently to combine.

5.) Sprinkle with your chosen spice variation.

6.) Season with salt and pepper.

7.) Roast until tender and just lightly browned, about 25 minutes.

8.) Season with more salt and pepper if desired.


	14. Herb Infused Artichokes WMustard Aoili

Herb Infused Grilled Artichokes W/Mustard Aioli

Ingredients:

Servings: 4 Units: US | Metric

2 large artichokes, trimmed

1 tablespoon herbes de provence

2 medium garlic cloves (rough chopped)

2 sprigs rosemary (chopped fine)

2 sprigs thyme (chopped fine)

1 tablespoon onion powder

olive oil

salt (grey or sea)

pepper

Aioli-esque dipping sauce

1/2 cup light mayonnaise

2 tablespoons sierra nevada mustard (I like the stout mustard or a brown mustard or grey poupon mix)

2 medium garlic cloves (minced)

1/4 teaspoon ground red pepper

1/4 teaspoon mexican cayenne pepper

1/4 teaspoon garlic powder

ground grey salt

ground black pepper

Directions:

1.) ***all times are approximate based on the size of the artichokes***.

2.) Prep artichokes by trimming the base (leave some of it because it's good), trimming leaves and leveling the top. Directions for this can be found on the internet.

3.) Using a 5 quart stockpot add water equal to about 1/4 full.

4.) Add herbs, garlic, rosemary, thyme & onion powder to water.

5.) Place a steamer basket (expandable kind) upside down into the water so that the legs are sticking up.

6.) Place the artichokes flat top down on the steamer basket so that the bottoms are pointing up.

7.) Cover and steam the artichokes until a knife set into the base of the artichoke can easily slice into the heart. Approximately 25 - 30 minutes at the longest. Remove and set aside. Discard water.

8.) While the artichokes are steaming make the aioli by mixing all ingredients together and setting into the refrigerator for about 15 minutes.

9.) Let stand about 5 - 10 minutes (careful, they will be hot) then using tongs, hold the artichoke stem up and slice the artichoke in half through the center of the heart.

10.) Cut out the choke part (purple) and the hairy top of the heart.

11.) Drizzle lightly with olive oil on both sides and season with cracked pepper & salt.

12.) Using a hot grill outdoors, set the artichokes with the leaves side down and grill for about 5 minutes. Then turn them over and grill them on the heart side down for 5 minutes or until nicely charred & grill marks are noticable.

13.) Serve 1/2 artichoke per person as a side for dinner or appetizer.


	15. Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce

Filet Mignon With Mushroom-Wine Sauce - Light Version Weight

Ingredients:

Servings: 4 Units: US | Metric

1 tablespoon butter or 1 tablespoon margarine, divided

1/3 cup finely chopped shallot

1/2 cup fresh shiitake mushroom, stems removed

1 1/2 cups cabernet sauvignon wine or 1 1/2 cups dry red wine, divided

1 (10 1/2 ounce) can beef consomme, undiluted and divided

cracked black pepper

4 (4 ounce) filet mignon steaks (about 1 inch thick)

1 tablespoon low sodium soy sauce

2 teaspoons cornstarch

1 teaspoon dried thyme

fresh thyme sprig (optional)

Directions:

1.) Melt 1 1/2 tsp butter in a nonstick skillet over medium heat.

2.) Add shallots and mushrooms; sauté for 4 minutes.

3.) Add 1 cup wine and 3/4 cup consommé; cook for 5 minutes, stirring frequently.

4.) Remove the mushrooms with a slotted spoon, place in a bowl.

5.) Increase heat to high; cook wine mixture until reduced to 1/2 cup (about 5 minutes).

6.) Add to mushrooms in bowl; set aside.

7.) Wipe pan with paper towel.

8.) Sprinkle pepper over steaks.

9.) Melt 1 1/2 tsp butter in pan over medium heat.

10.) Add steaks; cook 3 minutes on each side.

11.) Reduce heat to medium-low; cook 1 1/2 minutes on each side or until desired degree of doneness.

12.) Place on a platter; keep warm.

13.) Combine soy sauce and cornstarch.

14.) Add 1/2 cup wine and remaining consommé to skillet; scrape skillet to loosen browned bits.

15.) Bring to a boil; cook 1 minute.

16.) Add mushroom mixture, cornstarch mixture, and dried thyme, bring to a boil, and cook 1 minute, stirring constantly.

17.) Serve sauce with steaks.

18.) Garnish with thyme sprigs, if desired.


	16. Chocolate Rum Dessert

Chocolate Rum Dessert

Ingredients:

Servings: 4 Units: US | Metric

6 ounces semisweet chocolate morsels

3 eggs, separated

2 tablespoons light rum

1/4 teaspoon almond extract

1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg

whipped cream, for garnish

chocolate curls, for garnish

Directions:

1.) Melt the chocolate in a double boiler over gently boiling water.

2.) Beat the egg yolks until thick and lemon colored; gradually stir in about one quarter of the melted chocolate.

3.) Add the yolks and chocolate to the remaining chocolate in the double boiler, stirring constantly.

4.) Remove from heat and add the rum, almond extract and nutmeg.

5.) Beat the egg white until stiff peaks form.

6.) Gently fold into the chocolate mixture.

7.) Spoon into stemmed glasses or demitasse cups and chill.

8.) When ready to serve, top with whipped cream and garnish with chocolate curls.


	17. Pan Fried Salmon with Cream Cheese Pesto

Pan Fried Salmon with Cream Cheese Pesto

Recipe Type: fish

Prep time: 10 minutes

Cook time: 15 minutes

Serves: 4

Looking for a unique sauce for grilled salmon? This salmon is served with a creamy pesto sauce.

Ingredients

1 pound of salmon cut into 4 pieces

8 ounces of cream cheese

2 tablespoons of half and half

2 tablespoons pesto

2 tablespoon olive oil

1/2 teaspoon kosher salt

1/4 teaspoon ground black pepper

Instructions

Bring salmon to room temperature about 15 minutes before cooking. Heat a large skillet with oil over medium-low heat. Season fish with salt and pepper, and place salmon skin side up in the pan. Cook until golden brown on one side, and flip over on the other side, this should take about 3 to 4 minutes on each side.

In a small pot add half and half, pesto, and cream cheese, stir together well over low heat until the cream cheese sauce is combined well.

Spoon about two tablespoons of the pesto cream cheese sauce over the salmon. You may want to serve with a lemon slice along with the fish.


	18. Roasted Asparagus

Roasted Asparagus

Ingredients:

Servings: 6 Units: US | Metric

2 1/2 lbs fresh asparagus (about 30 large)

2 tablespoons olive oil

1/2 teaspoon kosher salt or 1/2 teaspoon sea salt

1/4 teaspoon ground lemon pepper

1/2 cup freshly grated parmesan cheese or 1/2 cup asiago cheese or 1/2 cup romano cheese

2 lemons, cut in wedges for serving (optional)

Directions:

1.) Preheat oven to 400 degrees.

2.) If the stalks of the asparagus are thick, peel the bottom half of each or break the bottom part off.

3.) Combine all the ingredients, except the cheese, in a bowl.

4.) After combining, arrange the asparagus on a parchment-lined baking sheet in a single layer.

5.) Roast for 15 to 20 minutes, until tender.

6.) Sprinkle with the cheese and return to the oven for another minute.

7.) Serve with lemon wedges.

8.) **Ina Garten prefers thick asparagus to thin ones; as they have more flavor.


	19. Roasted Duck with Sage & Onion Stuffing

Roasted Duck With Sage & Onion Stuffing & Applesauce

Ingredients:

Servings: 4 Units: US | Metric

Stuffing

60 g butter

1 onion (finely chopped)

1/2 cup fresh sage, chopped or 3 tablespoons dried sage

1 teaspoon salt (level)

ground pepper (a few grindings)

1 -1 1/2 cup breadcrumbs

1 egg

Duck

2 kg whole duck (from the supermarket, with neck, 1.8kg, 2kg or 2.2kg ducklings all suitable)

toothpick

2 tablespoons melted butter

salt

ground pepper

Gravy (use the duckling neck)

1 teaspoon oil

1 carrot (roughly chopped)

1 onion (roughly chopped)

2 stalks celery (roughly chopped)

1 small leek (roughly chopped)

3 garlic cloves (roughly chopped)

10 -20 sprigs fresh thyme or 1 teaspoon dried thyme

3 parsley sprigs

1 bay leaf

1 tablespoon peppercorn

1/2 teaspoon salt

water or beef stock or chicken stock

2 tablespoons cornflour

cold water

salt

pepper

Apple Sauce

4 green apples

2 tablespoons butter

2 tablespoons honey

2 tablespoons raw sugar

1 pinch salt

1/2 cup water

1/4 teaspoon nutmeg

2 tablespoons lemon juice

Directions:

1.) Preheat oven to 220°C.

2.) Stuffing:.

3.) Melt the butter in a saucepan. When the foaming subsides, add the chopped onion. Saute on a gentle heat for around 10 minutes. Cook until translucent, avoid browning.

4.) Take pan off heat and add all remaining ingredients.

5.) Mix well with your hands to incorporate the egg. If the mixture seems a little too dry, add a touch of water. If too moist, add some more breadcrumbs. It should hold its shape easily.

6.) Duck:.

7.) Cut neck off duckling, and put aside for future use in gravy (below).

8.) Put the stuffing inside the cavity of the duck. Close up the flaps of the cavity, securing them with toothpicks.

9.) Cover the duck with melted butter, and season generously with salt and pepper.

10.) Place the duck breast-side down (to make all the juices run into the breast, making for a more succulent final result) on a rack. Then place rack & duck in a roasting tray.

11.) Add a little water to the bottom of the roasting tray to prevent burning.

12.) Place tray in oven. Cook at 220°C for 15 minutes.

13.) After the 15 minutes, reduce the heat to 180C, and cook for a further 30 minutes.

14.) After the 30 minutes, turn duck breast-side up and continue cooking for another 60-70 minutes (still on 180°C), checking on occasion that it does not burn/is not browning too much.

15.) Note: While duck is cooking, make your gravy and apple sauce.

16.) If duck is getting too brown/dark, reduce heat to 160°C, or cover the extremities of the duck with aluminum foil.

17.) At the end of the cooking time, remove duck from oven. Place in a warm spot (perhaps atop an unused part of the stove) and cover with aluminum foil until serving time.

18.) Gravy:.

19.) Chop neck from (above) duckling into pieces with a meat cleaver.

20.) Put the pieces of neck and oil in a saucepan over the heat and allow some of the duck fat to render.

21.) Add roughly chopped vegetables, herbs, bay leaf, peppercorns, and salt and fry for 20 minutes on medium heat, stirring regularly.

22.) After the vegetables and duck neck have achieved a good brown color, add enough water (or stock) to barely cover the contents of pot.

23.) Bring slowly to the boil, skimming any scum (bubbly impurities that gather at the surface) that appears.

24.) When gravy has come to the boil, reduce to a gentle simmer, and continue to skim scum from time to time. Keep on gentle simmer for as long as possible for the best flavor, adding a touch more water or stock from time to time if needed.

25.) When the duck (above) gets close to being cooked, strain the gravy through a fine sieve to remove the vegetables, herbs, etc. Push down hard using the back of a spoon so as to extract as much juice as possible. Discard vegetables (or feed to your chickens/compost heap!).

26.) In a clean pan, bring the strained gravy to the boil, stirring occasionally.

27.) When gravy has reduced by a third, thicken with cornflour dissolved first in a small amount of cold water (3-4 tablespoons). Make sure to quickly stir gravy once cornflour is added to ensure good dispersion of cornflour & smooth gravy consistency.

28.) Season the gravy with salt and pepper according to your personal tastes.

29.) You could also add some of the pan juices from the roast duck once it has finished cooking - just stir in well.

30.) Apple Sauce:.

31.) In spaces where duck and gravy are cooking & able to be left alone for a bit, prepare apple sauce.

32.) Peel and core the apples. Roughly chop them.

33.) Place apples in saucepan with all other ingredients (except lemon juice).

34.) Bring to the boil, then reduce to a simmer, cooking until the apples collapse (should take around 30 minutes). Stir frequently to prevent burning/sticking.

35.) When cooking has finished, take off heat and add lemon juice. Stir.

36.) Serving:.

37.) Place gravy in a sauce boat.

38.) Place apple sauce in a bowl/boat.

39.) Carve the duck.

40.) Enjoy!


	20. Dim Sum Dumplings

Siu Mai or Siomai (Dim Sum Dumplings)

Ingredients:

Servings: 6

Units: US | Metric

400 g ground beef (pork with shrimps if you want)

1 medium onion, minced

1 spring onions or 1 scallions or 1 green onion, chopped finely

2 garlic cloves, minced

1/4 cup carrot, chopped

1/4 cup jicama or 1/4 cup water chestnut, chopped into tiny bits

1/2 cup mushroom, chopped into bits

1 egg, slightly beaten

2 tablespoons sesame oil

1 dash ground pepper

1 dash salt

50 small wonton wrappers or 50 small dumpling wrappers

Directions:

1.) Mix everything together thoroughly except the wonton wrappers.

2.) Place a tablespoon of the mixture at the center of each wonton wrapper on top of your palm. Gather the edges around it, pleating it as you go, making an open flat top. Repeat with others.

3.) Meanwhile, prepare the steamer by boiling water underneath it and oiling the racks.

4.) Arrange the dumplings on top of the racks 1/2 inch apart and steam for about 15 to 20 minutes.

5.) Serve with soy sauce or chili paste (if you want it hot).


	21. Tamagoyaki (rolled omlets)

Tamagoyaki (with Dashi)

Ingredients:

Servings: 4 Units: US | Metric

5 cups dashi (recipe following)

2 tablespoons miso (red bean paste)

4 ounces firm tofu, cube into 1/2 ' cubes

2 green onions, sliced diagonally

2 mushrooms

Dashi Ingredients

6 cups water

1 piece kelp (2 inch square)

3 ounces bonito tuna or 3 tablespoons dried bonito flakes

Directions:

1.) -Make the dashi-.

2.) Bring water to a boil.

3.) Wash Kelp under cold water tap.

4.) Add to water when it comes to a boil.

5.) Stir and let boil 3 minutes.

6.) Remove kelp from the water and add the bonito.

7.) Allow to come to boil and remove from heat immediately.

8.) Let it settle for a few minutes.

9.) Strain off the bonito and set aside for whenever you need the dashi.

10.) -Make the Miso Shiru-.

11.) Bring the dashi to a boil.

12.) Mix a little hot liquid with the bean paste, stirring until smooth.

13.) Pour mixture back into the saucepan, stir well.

14.) Add tofu and return to boil.

15.) Simmer for a few seconds only.

16.) Ladle into bowls and garnish with green onion and a slice or two of mushroom.


	22. Toasted Ravioli

Toasted Ravioli

Ingredients:

Yield: 24 ravioli Units: US | Metric

2 dozen beef ravioli or 2 dozen cheese ravioli or 2 dozen other filled ravioli, thawed if frozen

2 eggs, lightly beaten

1 cup Italian seasoned breadcrumbs

parmesan cheese

vegetable oil (for frying)

marinara sauce (for dipping)

Directions:

1.) Cook ravioli in boiling salted water until they float to the top; remove from water and drain.

2.) Set aside to cool.

3.) Heat vegetable oil in fryer at least 2" deep to a temperature of 375 degrees.

4.) Dip ravioli in beaten egg, then cover in breadcrumbs.

5.) Fry in batches in hot oil until golden brown, about 5 minutes; drain.

6.) Sprinkle hot ravioli with parmesan cheese.

7.) Heat marinara sauce and set aside in serving bowl.

8.) Serve ravioli with dipping sauce.


	23. Yakitori (chicken Skewers)

Yakitori

Ingredients:

Serves: 4Yield: 25 skewers

Units: US | Metric

1 kg chicken breast, cubed chicken thighs or wings can also be used

4 green onions, cut into 1 inch sizes

Yakitori sauce

6 fluid ounces soy sauce

3 fluid ounces chicken stock

3 fluid ounces sake

2 ounces sugar

2 fluid ounces mirin

Directions:

1.) Bring yakitori sauce to a boil for 5 min then set aside.

2.) thread the chicken alternately with the green onions onto the skewers.

3.) grill chicken in a preheated griller, turning every now and then and basting at the same time to keep it moist. drippings can be returned to baste the chicken until it is cooked.

4.) baste the yakitori again and serve with left over sauce.


End file.
